


Feeding Undersea

by Chimner



Category: Supersons
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimner/pseuds/Chimner
Summary: 做爱不要玩手机。





	Feeding Undersea

“你能不能专注点？”

超级小子双手托着罗宾的屁股，感觉自己濒临爆发的边缘——情感上的。他的阴茎现在正火烧似的埋在搭档身体里，而对方却高举着平板电脑，连半句喘息都没有。

“这是一小时前通过私人线路央求我来海底一趟的人该有的态度吗？！”

平板电脑的蓝光冷冷地打在达米安的虹膜上，乔盯着那双波澜不惊的眼睛，感觉自己更生气了。

“泰坦塔发来了新的信息。”罗宾的手指灵活地敲打屏幕，没分半点注意力给压在他身上的人，“任务高于一切。”

“是吗。”

“还有那不是央求，是……”说到这里他口头顿了顿，没有停下打字的手，“反正不是央求。”

敷衍。敷衍至极。

不如说此刻的罗宾除了没了裤子敞着腿和平时根本并无两样，便服上衣都穿得好好的。

乔开始怀疑自己翘掉社团活动不远千里来这儿的意义。甚至开始怀疑自己的人生，怀疑自己是不是被丘比特一箭射瞎了眼才喜欢面前的这个家伙。

“别想你那个没意思的社团活动了。”读心专家达米安一眼看穿了乔纳森的心事，“有那时间还不如和我在这里讨论一些战术，或者泰坦未来的前进方向……”

“所以你以为我是因为不能去社团活动才生气的？”超级男孩打断他的话，眉头紧皱。

“难道不是？”

“那只是一部分！”男孩狂暴地抓乱了自己的头发，狠狠掰开达米安的腿根，“我更生气的是你，叫我过来却无动于衷！”

他发泄似的顶弄着，一手用力撸动达米安半勃的肉柱：“你一点都不想要吗？！”

悬在半空的平板电脑终于被放下一段高度，达米安开始喘息起来。

“不，不是。你应该理解为回复这条信息是当务之急……”伶牙俐齿的罗宾辩解道，乔顶得他有些呼吸困难，“再给我两分钟。”

“不行，他们完全有能力自己处理这件事！”超级小子的拒绝很坚定，“而且你就算不和我在一起也照样会干这个！”说完隔着达米安的衣服一口咬上达米安的胸口。

“嘶、疼！！”达米安痛呼起来，挥出平板攻击乔纳森的头。乔偏头躲过攻击，动用手指揉搓布料下方的肉粒，没一会两颗果实就硬挺挺地把衣服撑起两个小凸起。

“明明都这么想要了。”男孩指腹摩擦过那两个凸点，发出轻微的簌簌声。

罗宾无可奈何地白了他一眼：“那就速战速决。”

话音未落他就被搭档扯着衣服面朝前推倒在观景台的边缘。衣服顿时变成碎片，平板电脑飞出去两米。达米安充血的神经末梢直接压上落地玻璃，就连勃起的下身都贴在冰冷的透明材质上，对面即为漆黑的海水。

“别贴这么近？！”他有点慌张起来，眼前无穷尽的黑暗如同洞察一切的深渊，让人有种被监视的错觉。

“放心，除了海王不会有人经过这里。”乔舔了舔对方的耳垂，“海王今天和爸爸他们在一起。”

然后他开始挺动腰肢。达米安伸出一只手握住自己的阴茎，配合乔的动作套弄起来。

“哈嗯……乔，再深点……”罗宾挺了挺腰，感受到乳尖贴着玻璃起伏产生的电流。乔接收到他的渴求，立马又深又猛地操干起来。

快感顿时变得汹涌，冲散了意识与理智。乔埋首在达米安的颈间，一边深嗅那里薄荷沐浴露的气味一边大力操进火热的肉洞，手指挤进玻璃和肉体的缝隙揉捏达米安的胸肌。

达米安被干得乱七八糟。男孩执拗地欺负他的前列腺，这使得他的阴茎源源不断地冒出水来。龟头蹭上清澈的玻璃，把那一块涂抹得一塌糊涂。

他尝试抬起头，却在玻璃的反光里看到自己被操到失焦的双眼和潮红的脸颊。羞耻感让他几近射出来，又被迫摁在玻璃上与镜像里的自己舌吻。

“你……呼嗯、够了……乔……快点射进来。”在一片水声里达米安侧过头，努力想要看清身后动作的乔。玻璃上的罗宾和他一起向后看。脸颊贴着脸颊，乳头抵着乳头，浊白的精液溅射在两具古铜色的肉体之间。

暗色的深海鱼被房内的光线吸引过来，隔着玻璃啄食缓慢流淌的精水以及紧贴在玻璃上的褐色乳粒。达米安敏感地拱起身子，就像被直接啄弄乳首一样不由自主地呻吟起来。

“就快了……”乔双手按紧达米安支撑在玻璃上的手掌，十指交扣。达米安又开始被迫和海里的那个人接吻，舔舐彼此的齿列和舌头直到乔让他转过头来，用真实且温热的软舌抚慰他的口腔。

达米安在乔吮住舌根的瞬间收紧肠道，对方也顺理成章的射了进去……到安全套里。高潮中达米安浑身一软顺着玻璃滑下来，精液一直涂到他的前胸上。

“还来吗？”乔把达米安搂进怀里，玩弄对方又肿又挺的乳尖。

“如果你想换个地方的话。”达米安懒懒地枕着恋人的胸膛。通常他不会同意这样超过的要求……但今天就算例外吧。

于是两人回到床上又做了一次。


End file.
